This has been X with Y
This has been X with Y is a quote said by the Silly Song Announcer in VeggieTales to conclude the Silly Song of the episode. Variations {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=5 style="border-collapse:collapse; text-align: center;" |- bgcolor=#eeeeee !Silly Song !! Intro |- |The Water Buffalo Song | style="text-align: left;" |Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing: Larry: Everybody got a baby kangaroo. Yours was pink, but mine was blue. Hers was small but... Archibald: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! |- |The Hairbrush Song | style="text-align: left;|none |- |Dance of the Cucumber | style="text-align: left;"|Announcer: This has been "Silly Songs With Larry". Tune in next time to hear Larry sing... Larry: Bob is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head! |- |Love My Lips | style="text-align: left;|"Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry: Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose? Archibald: Oh, look at the time! |- |Oh, Santa! | style="text-align: left;|none |- |The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything | style="text-align: left;|Lunt: Time for geraldo. Pa: It's definitely time for wapner. Lunt: Oh, I don't like this show. Larry: Hey look, I found a quarter! |- |The Song of the Cebú | style="text-align: left;|Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: Cebu! Larry: No, wait ... that's a water buffalo. Jimmy, Jerry & Junior: No more song about cebú! Need another verse or two! Audience is standing and leaving, Bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo,bye-bye moo moo moo moo. Jimmy: I want my money back! Jerry: Yeah, that'd be ... that'd be good. |- |His Cheeseburger: Love Songs with Mr. Lunt | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. Tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Mr. Lunt: I grew up in New Jersey. |- |The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps | style="text-align: left;|none |- |Endangered Love | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Bill say: Bill: Barbara! I've learned to dance! Barbara: Oh, Bill. |- |Larry's High Silk Hat: Classy Songs with Larry | style="text-align: left;|none |- |Do the Moo Shoo | style="text-align: left;|none |- |Belly Button | style="text-align: left;|none |- |Sport Utility Vehicle | style="text-align: left;|none |- |Schoolhouse Polka: Schoolhouse Polka with Larry | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been "Schoolhouse Polka with Larry". Tune in next time to hear Larry sing... Larry: What happened to my preposition? I took it on an expedition. Put it by the thing I keep my fish in. Got infected with a skin condition. The Announcer: ...And... LARRY I’m a pronoun, They’re a pronoun, He’s a pronoun, She’s a pronoun, Wouldn’t you like to be a pronoun too? The Announcer: ...And... Larry: It was the Biggest, bluest, cleanest, brightest Quickest, newest, roundest, nicest Softest, tallest, toughest, lightest Smoothest, kindest, flattest, tightest Most amazing adjective I’d ever seen! The Announcer: ...And... Larry: I’m done. The Announcer: …Interjections? Adverbs? Larry: …ahh, no. The Announcer: Alrighty. |- |The Blues With Larry | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been The Blues with Larry, tune in next time to- oh, never mind. Larry's not likely to be singing the blues again any time soon. |- |Pizza Angel | style="text-align: left;|Larry:I'll never forget you, Pizza Angel. |- |My Baby Elf: Silly Songs with Elves | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been Silly Songs for Elves. Jimmy: Behold, Leg-O-Lamb! Have at thee, my bow shall sing with your pompadour! Larry: Don't you point that thing at me! Help! |- |Gated Community | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Community Fellow: Oh, look! A ball! Announcer: Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry: Thank you. |- |Lance the Turtle: Ukulele Karaoke with Bob | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been Ukulele Karaoke with Bob. Tune in next time when Bob says: Bob: I'll be in my dressing room. WTT: Dance-dance-dance! |- |A Mess Down In Egypt | style="text-align: left;|none |- |Monkey | style="text-align: left;|Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Bob say... Bob: Larry, you don’t have a tail. Larry: I don’t? Bob: Nope. And neither do I. Larry: I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Bob. Bob: Uh, what do you mean? Larry: Oh, nothing. |- |The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: I suppose this has been Silly Songs with Archie? Tune in next time to hear Larry say:? Larry: I always thought you were the announcer. Archibald: So did I. |- |Sneeze if You Need To! | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Dirk say: Dirk: Ich bin ein sneezer! |- |Sippy Cup | style="text-align: left;|Narrator: This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry:I'll take that sippy cup! |- |Donuts for Benny: Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been "Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt", tune in next time to hear Mr. Lunt say... Lunt: Don't..give...donuts...to dogs!! |- |Where Have All the Staplers Gone?: Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been "Obscure Broadway Showtunes with Larry." Tune in for Act 2, "Revenge of the Staplers." |- |Pants: Veggie Shopping Network | style="text-align: left;|Pair of Pants: PANTS! |- |Goodnight Junior: Bedtime Songs with Junior | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been "Bedtime Songs with Junior", tune in next time to hear Junior say... Junior: ...Can I have a drink of water? |- |The Hopperena: The Latest Dance Craze with Jean-Claude & Phillipe | style="text-align: left;|The Announcer: This has been The Latest Dance Craze with Jean Claude and Phillipe. Tune in next time to hear Jean Claude say - Jean Claude: I am embarrassed for you! |- |Astonishing Wigs!: The History of Fashion with Archibald | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been an installment in the History of Fashion with Archibald. Tune in next time to hear Archibald say... Archibald: So then, after awhile wigs went out of fashion and everyone turned to bell bottoms. Larry: Oh, brother... Chorus: Our astonishing wigs |- |The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas: VeggieTales Christmas Party | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been a VeggieTales Christmas Party. Tune in next time to hear Oscar say... Oscar: Anybody wanna lick the spoon? |- |Bubble Rap | style="text-align: left;|The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear the Boyz sing... BITS: We're rapping and we're snapping our bubble, bubble, bubble wrap Junior: Oh, snap! |- |Best Friends Forever: Silly Songs with Best Friends Forever | style="text-align: left;|Announcer:This has been silly songs with BFFITWNMW tune in next time to hear laura say... |- |Supper Hero: Silly Songs with LarryBoy | style="text-align: left;|Annoucer: This has been Silly Songs with LarryBoy! Tune in next time to hear the League say... League: No! Supper Hero: Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, yum! |- |Happy Toothday | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: Tune in next time to hear Bob say... Bob: Happy tooth day, Larry. Everyone: Thanks. |- |Kilts and Stilts: Silly Songs with Scottish Larry | style="text-align: left;|Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Scottish Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say: Larry: Just get him some scotch tape and butterscotch. He'll be fine! Scooter: Oh, my Bonnie lies over the ocean! |- |Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been Silly songs with Larry, tune in next time to hear Junior say... Junior: Has anyone see Pa Grape? Pa Grape: Larry got me all up for christmas. Junior, Philipe, Jon Clarde, and Bob: Larry! Larry: Sorry. |- |Asteroid Cowboys | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear him say... Larry: Come on, Guys. You can't do this on Earth. |- |Perfect Puppy | style="text-align: left;|The Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Bob say... Bob: He looks familiar to me... Larry: I think he might be a Cuke-a-poo. Bob: ...Does he look familiar to you? |- |Mac and Cheese | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. ,tune in next time to hear Antonio say... Antonio: It's-a-Grrrrreat! |- |My Golden Egg | style="text-align: left;|Announcer: This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry: This is awesome. I love eggs. |- Category:Running gags Category:Quotes